Veni, Vidi, Vici
by coffeebuddha
Summary: Ryan lets an embarrassing secret slip during Castle's annual Halloween party.


Esposito starts to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looks up and sees Castle pressing _another_ liquefied brain spritzer into Ryan's hand, but Martha has him trapped in a corner across the room and there's nothing he can do but watch while Ryan downs the drink in one long swallow. He sways, his arms swinging loosely by his sides, and when Castle says something his easy laugh rings out a touch too loud. Ryan grins, and Esposito knows that grin, has seen enough times to know things are about to go sour, and he immediately mumbles an excuse to Martha, too focused on sidestepping around her and pushing his way through the crowd to notice her arched eyebrow.

"Esposito! We were just talking about you!" Castle throws an arm out wide as Esposito approaches, nearly sloshing his drink out on a scantily clad Marie Antoinette. "You know, I don't think I've ever noticed how pretty your legs are before. Though I have to tell you that you might want to do some landscaping if you plan on working this look more often. Let me know if you do. I know a guy."

Esposito flicks a little self consciously at the leather strips that make up his gladiator skirt, but just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, because Castle's Castle, and Esposito has trouble believing the man has a malicious bone in his body, despite all the time he spends thinking about murders. And anyway, he's been plying them with some pretty damn tasty food and booze all night, and his mama didn't raise him to be rude, especially to someone who's willing to break out the top shelf liquor.

"Some of us are just naturally gifted," he says, automatically reaching out a steadying hand when Ryan sways dangerously. Ryan doesn't even seem to notice, instead clasping Castle's shoulder and leaning in conspiratorially close. He grins up at him, obviously struggling to focus his eyes, and laughs.

"He looks even better in a Catholic school girl skirt. Legs up to here," Ryan slurs, flapping a hand next to his shoulder, and _fuck_, exactly how much has he had to drink tonight? Esposito can feel the blood rushing to his face, can hear the faint roar of it drowning out the chattery noises of the party, and gapes at Ryan, wondering if its possible to kill him with his mind. Castle looks far more delighted than he has any right to-he's probably trying to figure out how to write this into a subplot for his next Nikki Heat novel, the bastard. His eyes are bright with curiosity, and he looks between the two of them, his smile as wide and gleeful as a child's on Christmas morning. He starts to say something, but Esposito shoots him a look that he immediately knows he'll never be able to make again, because it actually makes Castle shut up. Castle's mouth snaps shut with an audible click, and he clears his throat and makes a show of bouncing up on the balls of his feet and lifting a hand to shade his eyes.

"Oh look," he says overly cheerfully. "I think Beckett needs me. Can't leave a lady waiting, right?"

Castle hurries off toward Beckett, whose tight lipped smile at a middle aged Superman softens into a real one when he joins them. Ryan's looking decidedly wobbly now, and it doesn't take much effort for Esposito to propel him away from the main party, although they hit a brief snag as they pass the apple bobbing competition, because Ryan is apparently incapable of keeping his pretty mouth closed about how good Esposito is with his. That little outburst earns them a few more amused looks, and Esposito tightens his grip on Ryan's upper arm and practically drags him down the hallway, shoving Ryan in front of him into the bathroom.

Esposito barely has the bathroom door closed and locked before Ryan's wrapped around him, clingier than plastic wrap. His cowboy hat smacks Esposito in the face when he buries his face in his neck, and when Esposito rears back, trying to keep a rogue tassel out of his mouth, his chin knocks it off of Ryan's head and onto the floor. Ryan stumbles forward, pushing the two of them back into the door with a loud thunk that makes Esposito wince, but Ryan just grins wickedly up at him. His fingers pluck at the waistband of Esposito's skirt, and Esposito can't seem to stop his hands from slipping up under Ryan's vest to run over the lean muscles of his back, so hot through his cheap denim shirt.

"You're drunk. Really, really drunk," Esposito says. He's fairly certain he meant for his voice to sound stern, but for some reason it seems more breathless, although he thinks he can probably be forgiven for that what with how Ryan's doing some sort of bump and grind against his thigh to the music that's faintly filtering in from the living room.

"Yep," Ryan says, completely unapologetic. His hands are on Esposito's hips, sorting through layers of leather and fabric to get to skin, and he presses even closer, lifting his head to nip at Esposito's chin. "Who knew brains were so delicious?"

"You do realize you just outed us to Castle, right? A guy who seems genetically hardwired to speak every thought that pops into his head?" He should be upset, he knows he should, but he can't seem to keep up any amount of real anger when Ryan's biting down his neck. His thigh is between Esposito's, pressing just right, and Esposito's head falls back against the door. He fists handfuls of Ryan's shirt, twisting the fabric into wrinkled bunches and pulling the tails out of his tight, tight jeans.

"Distract him with something shiny," Ryan suggests, his breath hot and wet against Esposito's neck. "Maybe a dead body. He seems to like those."

This is serious, or it should be, but Esposito's having trouble remembering exactly why when he's a little drunk himself and more than half hard. In Castle's bathroom. Which is another thing that should matter, but then Ryan's fingers are curling around his cock, and there's heat and tightness and sweet _friction_ from his damp underwear, and Esposito bites back a curse and thrusts against his palm.

'Oh, _fuck it_,' Esposito decides, grabbing Ryan around the waist and spinning them so that he's the one pressing Ryan back against the door. Ryan makes a noise, more encouragement than complaint, and he strokes Esposito's cock with long, smooth pulls that make Esposito growl as he bends to capture his mouth. Ryan tastes of alcohol and gummi worms and something that's indescribably him-although it might be Doritos-and Esposito kisses him hard and hungry until they're both gasping and panting and Ryan's rhythm falters. There's a length of rope that's probably supposed to be a lasso on Ryan's hip, and Esposito takes it and steps back from Ryan to look at him. Ryan's full lips are red and lush from abuse, and his bright blue eyes are dazed from more than just the alcohol. His hands lift automatically when Esposito moves away, like he's trying to stop him, and Esposito takes advantage of his stunned state to loop the lasso around his wrists, pulling them together and tying a loose knot.

He pauses to look at Ryan for approval, but the other man is anything but concerned, his lips curved in a tempting, positively evil smile, and his pupils blown. Esposito licks his lips and lets his gaze wander down his body, taking in his rumpled clothes and the very noticeable bulge his jeans do nothing to disguise. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see how flushed his reflection looks in the mirror, and his breath quickens with a sudden thought. When Esposito pulls on the rope, Ryan follows willingly, and he doesn't say anything when Esposito moves him in front of the sink, although he does arch an amused eyebrow at him in the large mirror. Esposito twists the rope around his hand once, letting the slack dangle. He puts a hand on Ryan's back between his shoulder blades, presses down until Ryan's bent over, his joined hands braced against the back of the sink. He grinds back against Esposito and slowly runs his tongue over his lower lip, daring him to do more.

The belt buckle is tricky to undo one handed, but after a little fumbling Esposito manages it. Popping the button is easier, something he's done a million times before, and a few less than gentle tugs have Ryan's jeans and underwear down around his knees. He stops then, his chest pressed tight against Ryan's back, suddenly remembering that he doesn't have lube or a condom or anything really on him. Ryan, who sees his expression change in the mirror, tilts his head back to bump his shoulder.

"Check the vest. Inside right pocket."

Esposito quirks an eyebrow at him, but follows Ryan's directions and laughs when he pulls out a strip of condoms and a small tube of lube. "Dude, really?"

Ryan shrugs and smirks. "Boy scouts. I'm always prepared," he says with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. Esposito laughs again and kisses the back of his neck, grinning and sucking a bruise there when he feels Ryan shiver beneath him.

"Remind me to get you a merit badge later," he says as he flicks the top of the lube open and struggles to get some on his fingers without dropping the rope.

"What for? Animal husbandry?" Ryan asks, his words coming out high and breathy when Esposito slowly circles the tip of his finger over his entrance, smearing cold lube there, then carefully presses inside. Esposito rests his forehead against Ryan's shoulder blade and forces himself to breathe slowly and evenly as he stretches and prepares Ryan. Every stroke and tease coaxes a new sound from his lover's throat, all of them still as intoxicating as they had been the first time he heard them. After a few minutes, when Ryan's panting and cursing under his breath, Esposito twists his wrist, grazing over his prostate. Ryan bucks back against him, a broken '_fuck_' slipping from between clenched teeth, and Esposito strokes over it again, more firmly, over and over until Ryan's writhing and whimpering, his voice getting louder and louder until Esposito slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling his wailing.

Ryan bites and licks at Esposito's palm, breathing hard and harsh through his nose. Esposito watches him in the mirror, loving the way his face twists with pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his brows drawn tightly together. His own face is flushed, not quite as red as Ryan's, though that might just be because it shows up easier on Ryan's lighter skin. When he pulls his fingers out, Ryan's eyes snap open and he makes a garbled noise of protest. When Esposito picks up a condom and rips it open with his teeth, he can feel Ryan's lips stretch in a smile against his hand. He pushes in, pausing until Ryan nods shortly, then pulls out and thrusts back in, setting an almost tortuously slow pace.

Esposito watches Ryan's reflection through half lidded eyes. He drops his hand from Ryan's mouth to wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer against him. When he closes his fingers around Ryan's dick and starts to jerk him off, he's too lost in the _tighthotpushclingmoremoremore_ to be concerned about how loudly Ryan's groaning. Esposito speeds up, and Ryan arches away from the sink, his arms coming up to hook around Esposito's neck, and he turns his head, his lips grazing Ryan's cheek, ear, jaw, whatever he can reach. Ryan's hands twist awkwardly so that he can grab at the velvety cape connected to Esposito's armor, and he tugs on it, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Esposito bites the curve of Ryan's neck and lightly runs his fingers up the underside of his cock. There's the sharp sound of fabric ripping as the cape gives from the strain of Ryan's hands and Esposito can feel him starting to come apart underneath him moments before his hot come coats his palm.

Esposito loves Ryan like this, so open and raw and flushed and beautiful, and something primal inside of him tightens, eager to claim and mark what is his. He keeps stroking Ryan's spent, hypersensitive cock as he slams into him, and Ryan's high, keening whimper is what ends up sending him crashing over the edge. They stay that way, locked together, slumped against the sink, for several long moments while they catch their breath, Esposito dropping lazy, open mouthed kisses on Ryan's neck and shoulders.

Of course, that can only last so long before Ryan starts to squirm and mutters, "Cuddling's a lot more comfortable on a mattress than porcelain. Get off."

"Right, sorry," Esposito says as he pulls out and away, carefully lifting Ryan's hands from around his neck. He unties the rope and lightly rubs the pads of his thumbs over the reddened skin. Once he's sure that Ryan isn't hurt at all, he kisses the inside of both his wrists, then gently kisses Ryan, who tries to take a step closer and nearly topples over, tripped up by his pants. Esposito laughs as he rights him. "Careful, cowboy."

Ryan leans back against the sink while Esposito cleans them both up. He's still too loose and off balance to be sober, but his eyes are more alert than they were however long ago they entered the bathroom.

"So," he says slowly while Esposito double checks the bathroom for mess. "Exactly how much am I going to have to pay for my slip up with Castle?"

Esposito glances up from where he's kneeling on the floor, startled. Ryan's forehead is creased with concern, and Esposito toys with the idea of messing with him for half a second, before deciding that would be too mean, even if it is the night for playing tricks. Instead, he smirks and says, "Tell you what. You field any and all questions that Castle might have about our relationship, and we'll call it even."

Ryan winces, but nods. "Deal."

Certain that the bathroom is at least as clean as it was when they came in, Esposito stands, unlocks the door, checks the hallway, and motions Ryan out in front of him. From the sound of things, the party is still going in full swing. Esposito stops Ryan before they reach the living room and kisses him again, soft and short, and rests his forehead on Ryan's. "And, you know, it wouldn't exactly hurt if you could maybe be flattering with your answers. I'm not saying lie, but you have to admit that we're pretty amazing at this."

Ryan snorts and starts walking again. "Yeah, that's exactly what your ego needs-more stroking. Oh Esposito, you stallion," he dead pans. Esposito catches up with him and pokes him in the side.

"Asshole," he says affectionately. Ryan turns wide, innocent eyes on him.

"No, honestly," he says, and only years of experience picking out lies while interrogating suspects keeps Esposito from thinking he's serious. "I could ride you all night long."

"Okay, I get your point," Esposito says, hanging by the living room doorway while Ryan grins and bounces in front of him.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan scans the crowd, shuffling forward to get a better look. "I have to let him know all about how you saw, conquered, and came!"

Esposito rolls his eyes, laughs, and follows Ryan back out into the thick of the party.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

Written the Halloween mini ficathon for the ryanandesposito comm on LJ.


End file.
